gelduranlorefandomcom-20200215-history
Beastfolk
Beastmen The Beastmen can very in nearly everything, and there are plenty completely different looking types of Beastmen, but no matter if they’re half birds or wolves, they’re still considered the same race. ' ' Beastmen subspecies Apes → Apes are, without a doubt, the most human resembling from all the kinds of Beastfolk. They are intelligent, and strong. Apes are tall monkeys ( 1.60m ) that stand on two legs and that have less hair than other monkeys. They live in tribal communities in forests, though they are far more common in the jungles of Var-Azim. Most Apes try to act like Humans as much as they can, though they greatly lack their intelligence and fluidity. Wolvenfolk → The Wolvenfolk, or Anderrath in Elvish, are an aggressive, primal race that reside in the marshes and forests of Gelduran. Wolvenfolk have the legs of a man and that the upper body of a wolf, save for their arms, that grow lots of fur but are still human in form. The Wolvenfolk are hostile towards all others, and they revere the stars and the moon, for they believe it is the eyes of gods guarding them. They tend to live just like wolves, with an alpha and beta etc. The strongest of the pack leads the others. ‘’In order to lead, one must bleed.’’ Is what one of the Wolvenfolk, named Vils Blacktooth once said. He was one of the few of the Wolvenfolk that could speak the Common Tongue and still be understood. Centaurs → the Centaurs are highly intelligent beings with the lower body of a horse and the torso, head and arms of a Man. Centaurs study the stars as best they can, as they all have a longing to know what lies beyond what they can see and know. Centaurs are highly respected by the Civil Races for their highly respectable and just behaviour. They try to avoid bloodshed as best they can, but don’t mistake their unwillingness to fight for weakness. Centaurs are magnificent warriors, both fierce and swift in battle. Minotaurs → Minotaurs are large Human shaped bulls. They have the body of a Man though they walk on two legs and use their arms to wield mighty weapons such as large battleaxes. Minotaurs are dangerous and fierce creatures, but they oft travel all by themselves, making them wary of larger parties. Minotaurs spend their short lives ( 20 years ) travelling as far as they can until they meet another to their suiting, so they can reproduce. They then continue on their endless adventure, until either death or something else claims their life. There are however, some camps and settlements that were founded and lived in by Minotaurs, though they have grown less and less over the years. Sirens → Sirens have the upper body of a beautiful woman, but the lower body of a fish. Some Sirens are even said to have wings. They sit within the mists of the sea, where they lure ships away from their course with their beautiful songs. Once the boat is in the mist they drag down the people on it, never to be seen again. Sirens speak a language called Sirenian but their songs are either in the Common Tongue or a strange dialect of Elvish. Bearmen/Bel’Mallan → The Bearmen are fierce bear warriors that stand on two legs and speak the Common Tongue. They are fairly intelligent but their true remarkibility lies in their prowess as warriors. Their are two types of Bearmen; The Ice Bearmen, that live in the cold north or the Forest Bearmen that live in the forests of Gelduran. The Bearmen are looked upon with interest but they are generally accepted in most places. They tend to live solitary lives as soldiers or mercenaries. Fauns/Satyrs → Fauns are strange mystical creatures with the upper body of an Elf and the legs of a goat. They also have two large horns on their head and more hair on their back then usual. Fauns delight in dancing, singing and music. Fauns are highly superstitious and some will take any occurance as a sign. Fauns are generally friendly towards outsiders while Satyrs, recognizable by their black hair and pointy horns, are more hostile and tend not to trust any outside of their clan, even of their own kind.